Lorsque les dieux s'en mêlent
by Daki-L-N
Summary: Bella Swan est une jeune homosexuelle de 18 ans. Elle sort avec Alice Cullen depuis déjà 2 ans, mais lorsque Edward Masen, le cousin de cette dernière, débarque dans sa vie, et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, plus rien ne sera comme avant. LEMON LEMON!
1. Introduction

**LORSQUE LES DIEUX S'EN MÊLENT**

Ceci est une fiction que j'ai inventé, mais les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Stephenie Meyer.

_Bella Swan est une jeune fille de 18 ans homosexuelle. Elle sort avec Alice Cullen depuis bientôt deux ans, mais lorsqu'elle rencontrera Edward Masen, le cousin de sa petite amie, ce dernier réveillera en elle des sentiments bien plus important que l'amitié. _

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, elle contiendra du lemon, d'où le rating M. Bonne lecture!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_V_**_oilà lepremier chapitre! Il est court, pas très détaillé, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Plus de choses au prochain, je vous le promet!_

**

* * *

**

LORSQUE LES DIEUX S'EN MÊLENT…

**Ma belle Alice**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis homosexuelle. J'ai toujours ressenti cette attirance pour les filles, mais je n'en ai été certaine qu'après avoir rencontré Alice Cullen. Nous étions toutes les deux en classe de 3e, au collège. Pour moi, ce n'était pas nouveau : je regardais plus les filles des clips que les chanteurs. Mais pour elle, ça l'était : elle sortait tout juste d'une relation hétérosexuelle. Pourtant, en l'espace de quelques mois, nous nous sommes trouvées, et avons échangé notre premier baiser. Durant un mois, nous nous sommes fréquentés en cachette, mais courant du deuxième, nous nous sommes affichés. Au début, on nous regardait très mal. Au collège, la mentalité était encore gamine. Les gens n'arrivaient pas a accepter notre homosexualité, pourtant, aucune de nous deux n'avaient réellement changé. Nous n'avions que faire des commérages, l'essentiel étant d'être ensemble. J'avais bientôt 16 ans lorsque Alice me procura mon premier orgasme. Je m'étais déjà masturbée afin de savoir ce que cela faisait, mais jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un tel plaisir pouvait être possible. Il faut dire que la jeune Cullen savait incroyablement bien se servir de sa langue, que ce sois dans ma bouche ou entre mes jambes. Elle adorait être la dominante, aussi j'étais bien souvent sa soumise.

Voilà deux ans que nous sommes ensemble, et tout va pour le mieux. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer Alice. Elle est pour moi l'amie dont j'ai toujours rêvée : belle, intelligente, cool, drôle et sympathique, et enfin extravagante. Etant plutôt renfermée, il me fallait quelqu'un d'extraverti afin de m'épanouir. Je l'adorait, mais ce que je ressens pour elle n'est pas ce que l'on peut voir dans les films ou dans les livres. Pourtant, je me vois très bien passer ma vie avec elle. Peut-être que j'attends trop de l'amour, après tout, les livres et le cinéma, ce ne sont que des fictions. Les battements de cœur accéléré, les gouttes de sueur, le corps qui fait n'importe quoi, la timidité, les rougissements, le plaisir d'être avec la personne… Et si tout cela était faux? Ou du moins exagéré? Je l'espérais, car je me refusais de ressentir cela pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice. Encore moins un garçon. Les garçons ne m'avaient jamais intéressé. Ma mère, plutôt ouverte, avait acceptée la chose, mais mon père, lui, ne l'acceptait pas. En fait, je n'avais que faire de leur opinion. J'avais 18 ans, et je faisais ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais.

Mon réveil me tira de mes rêveries. J'écarquillais les yeux, et me leva à la manière d'un zombie afin d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je me débarrassais de mon pyjama et entrait dans la douche. L'eau froide jaillit, je frissonnais, puis l'eau chaude suivie, réconfortante. J'appuyais ma tête contre le mur, bouche entrouverte. Cela faisait deux semaines que je n'avais rien fait avec Alice. Ces temps-ci, avec la période des examens blancs, nous n'avions plus le temps de nous voir en dehors du lycée. L'eau chaude, ma solitude et penser à elle furent les facteurs des papillons qui naissaient dans mon ventre. J'aimais cette sensation : le désir…

Je me caressais d'abord le sein droit, déjà durci, et le palpait de toutes les façons. On m'avait toujours dit que j'avais une très belle poitrine, ni trop imposante, ni inexistante, très ferme. Je descendis ma deuxième main le long de mon ventre plat, tout en me mordant la lèvre face à cette sensation qui m'électrisait tout le corps. Ma respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus alors que ma main arrivait aux lèvres intimes, et je poussais un petit gémissement en pinçant mon clitoris.

« Bella! Descends, tu vas être en retard au lycée! » hurla ma mère d'en bas.

Je poussais un soupir de rage, lançais mon poing dans le mur, grognais en me faisant mal au passage, et, tout en maudissant ma mère, finit de me doucher, de m'habiller et de me maquiller pour aller au lycée. J'avais opté pour un long T-shirt gris perle moulant et légèrement décolleté, a manche courte, et un long gilet noir qui arrivait en dessous des fesses. J'avais choisi également un jean foncé moulant, et des bottes noirs a talons hauts. Satisfaite de mon image, je partis le cœur léger au lycée. Ma vieille Chevrolet garée sur « ma » place de parking, je m'élançais en direction de la magnifique voiture de ma petite amie.

« Bella! S'exclama-t-elle en me voyant arrivé.

-Alice! Répondis-je en sautillant vers elle. »

Son sourire éclatant me redonna confiance. Elle était légèrement plus petite que moi, je dus donc me pencher pour l'embrasser. Ces baisers étaient si enivrants…

« Bella, devine quoi! Mon cousin vient passer deux semaines à la maison. Il vient de l'Arizona, de Phoenix. Il viendra au lycée pendant cette période. Je te le présenterait demain.

-Super, ça changera de la routine éternelle de Forks.

-D'autant plus qu'Edward est plus que séduisant. Toutes les filles d'ici vont se jeter à ses pieds!

-Toutes, sauf moi. »

Cette plaisanterie nous fit rire, cependant, je ne savais pas a quel point j'étais loin de la vérité.

* * *

Malgré le fait qu'il soit court, j'espère qu'il vous donne envie de connaitre la suite. REVIEW =D


	3. Chapitre 2

_Et voilà la suite! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai des problèmes d'internet, maintenant je suis sûre que pendant 10 jours ce sera ok, donc je pourrais poster quelques chapitres =). J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture! Et merci pour vos reviews =)._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**AU MAGASIN**

La journée était plus longue que prévue. Je devais aller travaillé au magasin, histoire de me faire un peu d'argent, avec Mike Newton. Je n'étais pas dans la même classe qu'Alice, cependant j'étais dans celle de son frère, Emmett et de son ami, Jasper. Jasper avait toujours été amoureux d'Alice. Je le savais de par ses regards et ses rougissements, mais jamais il ne se serait permis de tenter quoi que ce sois. Il avait d'ailleurs intérêt a ne jamais l'approcher de trop près, car il aurait affaire a moi. Néanmoins, sa gentillesse et sa patience faisait de lui un ami idéal et fidèle. J'avais pourtant plus d'affinités avec Emmett, le grand nounours baraqué, nymphomane et délirant. Il était mon meilleur ami. J'étais assise a coté de lui dans pratiquement tous les cours, et c'est vrai que je ne suis jamais grand-chose. J'étais bien trop occupée a discuter avec lui. Nous étions actuellement en cours d'Histoire, et ce chapitre-ci ne m'intéressant pas du tout, j'entrais dans un débat animé avec Emmett.

« Enfin, Bella, comment tu fais pour ne pas aimer la queue, sincèrement?

-Emmett, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me l'explique pas. Ca m'écœure plus qu'autre chose.

-Que tu aimes la moule, ça, je peux comprendre, j'en suis un fervent admirateur. Mais quand même! »

Je rigolais. Jamais je ne pourrai l'expliquer à Emmett. Malgré ses 18 ans, il restait un grand gamin.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire? On ne couchera jamais ensemble. Lui dis-je d'un ton amusé.

-Ca c'est ce que tu dis ma belle.

-Primo, je suis lesbienne. Secundo, je sors avec ta sœur. Et enfin tertio je ne suis pas ton style de fille.

-Comment peux-tu connaître mon style de fille?

-Hum… Tu es sorti avec exactement huit filles depuis le début de l'année : les huit sont grandes, blondes, extra mince, ont les yeux bleus et enfin, sont les plus connes du lycée.

-Bien vu. Mais tu as oublié Rosalie.

-Donc 9 filles blondes, mince, yeux bleus et connes.

-Rosalie n'est pas conne, Bella!

-L'amour rend aveugle.

-SILENCE! Hurla le professeur d'histoire a notre attention. »

Exaspérés, nous nous tournâmes vers le tableau, tête dans les mains, et attendîmes avec impatience les cinq dernières minutes du cours. La sonnerie retentit enfin, et je m' élançais, accompagnée de Emmett et de Jasper, vers la cafétéria. Je pris un plateau, le remplit de frittes et de ketchup, attrapait une salade pour le principe ainsi qu'un muffin, et alla m'installer à notre table habituelle. Jasper me rejoint, suivi d'Emmett, et j'attendis impatiemment Alice. Lorsque cette dernière arriva enfin, le sourire m'anima et je trépignais sur ma chaise. Elle était vraiment sublime : vêtue d'une robe blanche, d'une mini veste noire, d'une paire de bottines et des accessoires assortis, elle était considérée comme la fille la plus tendance du lycée. Son visage fin et sa taille mince et petite lui donnait des airs de petit lutin, a croquer. Je la reluquait alors qu'elle s'approchait, sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, en ondulant des hanches. Même si on voyait parfaitement ses intentions à mon égard, elle n'avait que faire de ce que pouvait penser les autres. De toute manière, beaucoup de garçons devaient se rincer l'œil alors qu'elle relevait sa robe d'un geste faussement machinal en s'asseyant a côté de moi.

« Salut, Bella. » susurra-t-elle en se penchant à mon oreille.

Sa voix sexy déclencha mes frissons, et même le regard gêné du frère d'Alice et appréciateur de Jasper ne calma pas mes ardeurs.

« Salut, Alice. » répondis-je du même ton, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ma petite amie se pencha vers moi une nouvelle fois, mais directement sur mes lèvres cette fois-ci. Elle effleura tout d'abord son nez contre le mien, puis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis son baiser se fit plus pressant, et elle demanda de sa langue l'entrée de ma bouche. De bonne grâce, je la lui offrit, et participait avec délectation au ballet de nos langues enlacées. Malgré le fait d'avoir les yeux fermés, je sentais tous les regards braqués sur moi. Désormais, cela ne me gênait plus : après tout, les couples habituels en ont l'habitude, pourquoi pas les homosexuels? Je souris tout en l'embrassant, et, lorsqu'elle commença a s'éloigner, lui mordit sensuellement la lèvre. Je sentis Alice frissonner et poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Ce geste déclencha très vite des papillons dans mon ventre, je me mordis la lèvre tout en imaginant tout ce que l'on aurait pu faire a cet instant dans un autre endroit, seules. A cette idée, je me sentis déjà trempée.

« Les examens sont dans trois semaines, Bella. Nous aurons encore du temps pour réviser. Cela veux dire que nous pouvons nous voir ce soir… s'exclama Alice d'un ton excité, en m'offrant un sourire éclatant.

-Super! M'exclamais-je, sa joie communicative. »

Puis je me rappelais soudainement que je devais travailler ce soir là jusque tard. Les parents de Mike, les gérants du magasin, étant parti en vacances la semaine précédente, nous n'avions pas fait d'inventaire. Puisqu'ils étaient de retour demain, il fallait a tout prix recenser chaque article du magasin. Je n'étais pas couchée!

« Oh non Alice… Je dois travailler au magasin, ce soir. Dis-je d'un ton désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, Bella. On fera ça une autre fois » répondit-elle d'un ton aussi joyeux.

Rien ne pourrait jamais énerver cette fille… Le reste de la journée s'écoula normalement, long et ennuyeux. Enfin, à la sonnerie, je retrouvais Alice, Jasper et Emmett à la sortie. J'embrassais Alice, fit un signe de tête aux deux autres garçons et m'éloignait vers ma voiture, la démarrait et me mit en route pour le magasin. Je mâchouillais un chewing-gum lorsque Mike arriva. Il m'observa tout en s'approchant, gêné, comme à son habitude lorsque j'étais dans les parages.

« Salut, Bella… » dit-il d'un ton embarrassé.

Je lui répondit par un sourire éclatant. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, balbutia quelques ordres et s'éloigna à l'opposé du magasin. Durant deux heures entières, je triais, rangeais, classais et recensais chaque article. Mais à 19 heures, alors que j'étais éreintée, j'aperçus la voiture de ma petite amie devant le magasin. Elle poussa la porte, sautillant, et s'élança vers moi. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa avec fougue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? souriais-je.

-J'avais envie de te voir. »

Mike arriva, salua Alice d'un air bougon. Il avait toujours été jaloux d'elle, comme si il lui en voulait de sortir avec moi.

« Hey, Newton , si tu veux, je peux travailler avec Bella. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi, je prends la relève. Proposa-t-elle.

-Je n'ai confiance qu'en Bella, ici, Cullen.

-Faudra t'y faire. »

Alice commença ses tâches sans demander l'avis de Mike. Ce dernier, énervé, s'affairait tout en nous surveillant. Au moindre effleurement provoqué par Alice, et il se mettait a soupirer, a bougonner, a se plaindre dans son coin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'en eut marre.

« Mike, sincèrement, tu devrais rentrer. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » dis-je au jeune garçon, a part.

Ce dernier, épuisé, hocha la tête, pris les clefs et, sans plus de cérémonie, s'échappa par la porte de derrière. Je me retrouvais seule avec Alice. J'étouffais un bâillement.

« C'est bon, il ne reste que quatre ou cinq articles a recenser. Déclarais-je d'un ton neutre.

-Que reste-t-il?

-Hum… Trois barquettes de fraises, une bouteille de chantilly et une bouteille de vodka.

-Puisqu'ils ne sont pas recensés, ces articles, nous pouvons les utiliser?

-Ce serait du vol. »

Alice sourit, s'approcha de moi, sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

« Tu sais a quoi je pense? » susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

Les papillons s'animèrent. Oh oui je le pensais. Mais il en était hors de questions.

« Je sais que tu en as envie aussi. Je veux te voir enduite de chantilly, Bella. » continua-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi, je reculais, avant de butter contre une pile de cartons contenant des gâteaux au chocolat. Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas a se poser dans mon cou, sensuellement. Sa langue laissa une trainée transparente du bas de mon cou à mes lèvres, qu'elle mordilla avec ardeur. Tout mon corps s'électrisa, ma respiration s'accéléra, je sentais ma culotte débordée. Elle me plaqua un peu plus contre les cartons, désireuse, et m'embrassa avec passion, tout en me retirant mon gilet et mon haut. Je lui saisis la tête avec mes mains et l'attira violemment à moi. Là, je plongeais directement ma main sous sa robe, et découvrit avec un soupir de plaisir qu'elle ne portait aucun dessous. Ses lèvres intimes étaient lisses, parfaitement rasée, et je frottais ma main dans son entre-jambe.

« Oh oui, Bella… » gémit-elle doucement.

Je frottais de mes doigts la totalité de son entre-jambe, lui pinçais son clitoris, et me délectait des cris de jouissance qu'elle poussa alors que j'entrai directement deux doigts en elle.

« Vas-y, Bella! » soupirait-elle.

Elle me caressait la poitrine, en détachant mon soutien-gorge. Elle se pencha vers mes tétons et se mit à la mordiller. Je jouissais également alors qu'elle me masturbait après m'avoir retiré mon jean et mon string. J'étais également parfaitement rasée. J'enfonçais mes doigts de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus vite, son suc m'aidant à prendre de la vitesse. Elle se mit a crier, alors que j'enfonçais un troisième doigt. Tout son corps se mit a vibrer, et lorsque je me mit à pincer son bouton de nerfs, ses parois vaginales se contractèrent autour de mes doigts. Son dernier cri de jouissance se termina presque en hurlement. Alice adorait hurler. Seulement c'est a ce moment là que son portable se décida de sonner. Elle ne répondit pas, m'embrassant a pleine bouche, mais comme celui ou celle qui cherchait a la joindre insistait fortement, ma belle se décida a répondre.

« Allo? Dit-elle d'un ton frustré.

-…

-Ah, salut Edward.

-…

-Quoi??? Déjà? Mais tu devais arriver que demain!

-…

-Bon très bien, j'arrive. »

Elle raccrocha aussi sec et se tourna vers moi.

« Bella, mon cousin est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Je vais le chercher à la gare, tu viens avec moi? »

Je finis de faire le recensement, pestant contre cet Edward, et m'empressais de me recoiffer avant de m'élancer dans la magnifique voiture de ma petite amie. Je ne savais pas a quel point ce soir allait changer ma vie…

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en avez vous penser? Chapitre 3 --- La rencontre =D!!! Mais tout ne sera pas facile ;)._


End file.
